Fighting For Love
by Alostkid
Summary: When Braden and Keith meet it was an instant connection between them. When Braden comes to Keith's aid the do some things they both thought they would never do. Will they be able to maintain a relationship through everything? Braden/Keith Contains Boy on Boy I don't not anything with the Grown ups
1. Chapter 1

I stood still a few seconds after my worst nightmare had walked away. When I knew he was gone for sure I took off running. I looked back to make sure he wasn't following me but found it was a mistake when I ran into what felt like a wall and fell to the ground. I got up and slowly looked up and saw someone I had never seen before. He had long legs I could tell he was tall he had a bulge in his pants. His arms were big and muscular his shirt was open exposing bits of his chest. I looked to his face he looked down to me he had long blond hair almost to his shoulders but not quite. He extended an arm out to me and I took it he pulled me to my feet and said.

"Sorry" and walked away I couldn't help but stare as he walked down the hall. I finally snapped out of it and realized I had a growing Boner in my pants. I knew I couldn't get on the bus like this so I thought of plan to get rid of this growing tension in my pants.

I walked through the school and walked towards the back. It was empty a lot of kids just ran out because it was the last day. I walked into the bathroom and made sure it empty before I started. I walked into the stall and pulled down my underwear and pants to my ankles. My throbbing six inch cock came out I wrapped my hand around it and started slowly stroke it. I let out a loud moan my hands brought my cock a greater pleasure then I was used to. I went over to the sink and dropped a drop of soap in my hand and went back into the stall. I wrapped my soap covered hand around my cock and started to stroke it with everything I had. I started to breathe heavily as I stroked my oozing cock as fast as I could. For some reason this time it felt better than it ever has and I was going harder than I had ever had. The older I got the more my hormones were crazier. I am horny 90 percent of the time I learned a long time ago that girls did nothing for me. And no guy was off limits of fantasy's including my own brother. It didn't help my crazy hormones by seeing my brother naked this morning his cock erect and his body all wet. I started to think of the boy I had just seen. I imagined his huge cock deep inside of me and him holding me in his arms making me feel safe. Oh shit I felt myself getting close I moaned loud and blew my load all over the wall making my knees buckle. I grabbed onto the hand rail and tried to catch my breath. That was the best and most intense orgasm I ever had.

I pulled my pants back up and walked out of the bathroom. It was like an abandoned school there were papers on the ground everywhere and no one to be seen. When I went outside I saw that the bus were long gone. I started to walk home when I final got there the house was completely empty. I got a text from my dad saying he couldn't make it to go play football which I didn't mind at all. I went up to my room and got some clothes and then took a shower. Most people were going out and partying and hanging but for me I was going back to sleep.

I woke up and saw my parents were throwing a party. I just sat back watched everything happen. It was a crazy blur of things people setting up and taking things everywhere. They decided to make it a costume party and of course they looked embarrassing. Surprisingly I wasn't in the mood to do anything but sleep more. It was mostly because I had a very tough year this year dealing with bullies and school work. When I woke up I went down stairs a saw outside everybody was fighting. Most people would be shocked and worried but for me It didn't surprise me that there was a huge fight going on outside. I walked outside and stood on the porch and watched this interesting fight happen. I realized that it was everybody in town versus what looked like a bunch of hot frat boys. I was having a good time watching in till I heard.

"Hey Kid!" I looked over and saw three guys standing just a few feet away from me.

"OH you're that one guys kid the Hollywood man oh he trashed our frat house he's going to regret doing that!" another boy said as they walked closer to me as I walked back. I looked around the porch but no one was around to help me. My heart started to race they followed me as I walked back not taking my eyes off of them. At of the corner of my eye I saw the stairs leading off of the porch I turned to run towards them but they knew what I was doing. One of the guys got there first and now was only inches away from me.

"You're not going anywhere" he smiled at me but then something happened his eyes got big he was flung from the patio and thrown to the ground he hit the ground hard but he deserved it then I saw what through him. The same guy that I ran into during school was standing there at the top of the steps. He stepped in front of me and pushed me back further and said.

"You're going to leave him alone!" he yelled.

"Oh don't act like we don't know who you are you helped them you're a trader!" the guy ran to him and threw his fist at him. But the boy who saved me was quicker and grabbed his fist before it hit him. I heard him snicker and punch the guy and fell down. The other guy came running at him fast but my savior was quicker. He grabbed him and also threw him down the steps landing on his friend. I was still in complete shock at the fact he saved me. He waited for them to get back up but there were not stupid enough to even try. He turned around and faced me and said.

"Are you okay did they hurt you at all?" he asked me.

"No… they didn't I`m okay thank you… what's your name?" I asked.

"It's Braden your Keith right?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Your brother told me I met him in class and then we hung out after school" I felt like I was in some cheesy romance movie because I couldn't stop staring at him and he was the same. I don't know what happened in this next moment because both of us had leaned in were attacking each other's lips. It started off soft and slow but continued to get rough and fast and I loved every second of it. I never wanted this amazing thing to end but I know we couldn't stay here forever.

"We shouldn't do this here" Braden said.

"Let's take this to my room" we walked into my house and he picked me up and we continued to kiss as he carried me Up to my room. We opened the door and closed it not separating our rough kiss. He laid me down onto the bed and he took off his blue jacket he had on. I sat up and ripped his button up shirt off of him exposing his amazing chest and abs. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him on top of me. He started to kiss my neck making me slightly moan. He stood up and I sat up and undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down exposing his bulge in his underwear. He puts his hands on the bottom of my shirt and slid it up above my head. I grabbed the top of his underwear and pulled them down to his ankles. His cock was fully hard and the biggest I had ever seen it had to be eight inches and it was thick. I took it in my hands and started to slowly stroke it making him moan. I took his throbbing cock into my mouth making him moan out my name. His moans only made me go faster and faster. I loved the taste of his cock in my mouth it had a very salty taste but the loads of precum oozing out of his cock made it taste sweet. He put his hand on my head and pushed me making me take all of his giant cock into my mouth. I started to choke at first but then I got used to it and loved the feeling of his cock in my mouth. He started to moan louder and louder I could tell he was close to blowing his load into my mouth. I started to go as fast as I could in till he let out a loud moan and shot his sweet cum down my throat. I swallowed every single drop of his cum and looked him try to catch his breath.

He smiled at me and picked me up and sat me on my stomach. I was about to ask what he was doing but I soon found out. He shoved his tongue deep in my asshole making my dick painfully hard. The pleasure he was bringing my ass sent waves of pleasure throughout my body making me moan and plead. I wanted so badly to cum but I wasn't ready for the pleasure to end just yet. All of a sudden he shoved a finger inside of me bringing pain. He slowly thrust his finger in me bringing greater pleasure that I was already feeling. He inserted a second finger inside of my hole but to my surprise no pain came all amazing pleasure. He started finger fuck me as fast he could as I moaned his name but then he hit my sweet pleasure center the spot I have only had pleasure of hitting a couple of times. I started to breath heavily and moan loud and I begged for him to fuck me.

"Please fuck me Braden I need your cock deep inside of me!"

"Tell me how bad you want me" he whispered in my ear as he continued to finger fuck me.

"Please I need you so bad I feel so empty I need your cock now!" I snapped at him he laughed and then threw me on my back at the edge of the bed. He lined up the tip of his cock and rammed himself inside of me. I thought there was going to be pain from his giant cock inside of me at once but to my surprise all I felt was amazing pleasure I started to stroke my hard throbbing cock making this feel so much better. He bent down and started to kiss me as he continued to pound me. I wrapped my hands around him pulling him closer to me. All of a sudden he rammed his cock jamming my prostate making me gasp in his mouth. I dug my nails into his back as he pounded me with every ounce of energy he had in him.

"I have to cum!" I moaned and then shot my load on his chest and my stomach. I felt him start to slow down but and start to take his cock out of me.

"Do you want me to stop?" I wrapped my legs around him and said.

"Never" he smirked and rammed his cock back inside of me making me yell from unbearable amounts of pleasure. We started to make out again as he continued to pound me as hard as he could. He pulled out of me and sat on his back and I immediately got on top of him. Each time his dick went in and out of me it sent a wave of amazing pleasure making me gasp every time. He grabbed my hips tight and started to thrust himself into as fast as he could making me beg for him to go faster and harder.

"I'm getting Close!" he moaned.

"Do it cum inside of me!" he started to thrust faster and faster then he slammed his cock into stabbing my prostate. As he shot his sweet seed inside of me I let out a loud moan and cam all over his amazing chest and stomach. I fell next to him and he pulled me close to him and we started to kiss in till we fell asleep.

I woke up the next day my head still lying on his amazing chest we were both sweaty and sticky. I started to rub his abs he woke up and smiled at me and said.

"Good morning what time is it?"

"Good morning it's already seven o'clock"

"I should probably go" we both got out of bed and started to get dressed when we were done he turned and face me.

"So will I see you again or?" I asked he pulled me close to him and kissed me soft and slow then said.

"I hope so because I want to see you again." He said then smiled at me. He refused to just go done the stair and use the door. He went over to the window and opened it he stood on the roof for a second then jumped off. He stood up like it was nothing and walked off. I laughed and got fresh new clothes to go take a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Going back I realized that I have been putting Keith and not Keithie that will not happen this chapter and from now on.

Keithie`s P.O.V:

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I walked to my room and started to dry myself off and look for fresh clothes to wear. When I was dressed I went downstairs but no one was awake yet. I didn't want to sit in the house and be bored so I decided to take a walk around. The one thing I loved about this town is that we could walk around and not be worried about crazy people like in L.A. things were pretty normal into I heard someone call out my name and then I looked and saw that Braden was walking towards me then said to me.

"Hey Keithie I need to talk to you" he said as he walked up to me.

"Hey Braden what's up?" I asked.

"UM I was wondering that well… maybe me and you could go and see a movie tonight but if you don't want to then that's totally fine I will understand." I immediately smiled and said.

"I would love to Braden!" I said he started smiling and said.

"Okay great um do you want to meet me there at like eight?"

"Okay great!" I said and we both stared at each other and couldn't stop smiling. He leaned in and gave me a soft slow kiss on my lips. We separated and we smiled at each other and then finally we left each other. I couldn't stop smiling for two main reasons. One reason I was so happy was that I was going on a date with Braden and that maybe that he and I could possibly be something and not just sex. I practically ran home and when I did I saw that my parents left to go out and my brother and sister were on the couch watching TV. I went to my room and fell onto my bed and couldn't help but smile and was extremely excited. I decided to go on a run at the high school track to run off my extreme excitement. When I got to the track I put my headphone into my ears and started to run. I listened to a lot of rock whenever I go running because it always pumps me up and gets me to keep going. After a while I started to get tried and decided to stop. When I looked at my phone and saw the time I was shocked to see that I had been running for an hour. I started to walk home and thought about tonight and what it could possibly lead to. I loved the idea of us possibly becoming something more. There was something about Braden that I loved and wanted to know more of. When I got home I walked into the kitchen and chugged down some much needed water. I walked upstairs and walked into my room and grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and a black tank top. I walked into the bathroom and set my clothes down on to the counter and started to get naked. When I was I looked at the mirror and looked at my body. I was starting get more muscle I even had abs but nowhere near as good and sexy as Braden's but I was starting.

I stepped into the shower and turned on the cold water. As it started to completely wet me I thought of tonight something I just couldn't stop thinking about. I have never been this excited and happy about something that hasn't even happened yet. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me drying myself off. I put my clothes on and walked into my room and lay down on my bed. I decided to take a nap because I didn't want to be tired for my date tonight with Braden. When I woke up I looked at my clock and saw it was six thirty. I was glad I didn't have to wait all day for our date now that I slept through most of the day. I went downstairs and my parents were just getting home. I told my mom that I was going out with some friends later and she said okay and to have fun. That's one of the things of the things I loved so much about moving here. Normally she would have asked me ten thousand questions but now that we lived here she knew I would be okay. We ordered pizza for dinner and I devoured it I was extremely hungry probably because I didn't eat breakfast and slept through lunch. When I was finished eating I got into the shower to get ready for our date. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist and started to brush my teeth. I walked into my room and walked into my closet and looked for something to wear. I grabbed a red shirt that had three buttons but it wasn't a polo which made me like it more. I grabbed a pair of black jeans and pair of black boxer briefs. I told my mom that I was leaving and she told me to have a good time. I left the house and started to walk to the theatre. When I got there I didn't see Braden there so I just waited in till I heard someone say.

"Hey Keithie" I looked over from where I heard the voice it was Braden but I could barely recognize him. All of his facial hair was gone and he cut his hair almost like mine but the front of his hair was spike up he looked even hotter.

"Wow you look amazing!" he smiled at me and said.

"Thank so do you" I said and then we got in line to get our tickets. We walked into the theater and the first four rows were filled up completely. We decided to sit in the middle of the top row there was only a couple of people but they were all the way next to the wall. When the movie started it go really dark and the previews started. When we were in an hour into the movie and we were both extremely bored. I looked at him and he had his hand on his head as he watched the screen. It was boring but I didn't want to go home and just be bored some more. Why I am I complaining I should be happy I was with Braden he even cleaned himself up for me. I had to admit he looked ten times hotter I started to think of him more and more then I got an idea in my head. I looked over at him and he was still staring at the screen and he looked bored. I put my hand on his crotch and started to rub it he looked at me and smiled.

"Here" he said then smirked I got on my knees in front of him he opened his legs wide so I could get close to his cock. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled his zipper he lifted up his hips and I pulled his underwear down to his ankles and he sat back down. I took his cock in my hand and started to slowly stroke I could hear him making grunting noises. I licked the tip of his cock and looked at him and he had his mouth open and his eyes closed. I instantly shoved his cock into my mouth taking all of it immediately into my mouth. I started to choke at first because of how big his cock is but quickly was adjusted to it. I started to bob my head faster and faster making him let out low moans. I looked at his face and he was gripping on to the seats hard and his eyes were closed tight. I started to go faster and he started to let out quiet moans. I took his cock out of my mouth and started to lick his balls and he said.

"Forget the movie let's find a bathroom" I stood up and so did he and picked up his pants and shoved his hard on in his pants. We left the theatre and walked down the hall and turned a corner and walked into the bathroom that was at the end of the hallway in the corner. We made sure it was empty before we walked into the biggest stall. He picked me up and pushed me against the wall as our lips crashed together. It was so much hotter and rougher maybe because someone could walk in at any moment and catch us but we didn't care. I felt him unbutton his pants and kicked them off of him and down to the ground. He set me down and I got on my knees pulled down his underwear. I stood up and he turned me around and pulled my pants and underwear down to my knees. He slightly bent me over and I touched the wall with my forehead. He lined his cock up with my hole and slowly inserted it into me. I let out a loud gasp and put my hand on his stomach making him stop. I started to breathe heavily trying to adjust my hole to his big cock. There was pain in my ass but then I told him to keep going and he slid the rest of it inside of me. I moaned and closed my eyes trying not to clench my hole so I could get used to having his cock inside of me. He stopped for a second so I could get adjusted to him inside of me then slowly started to thrust in and out of me. It hurt but the more he went the better it started to feel. Soon it started to feel better and better and all the pain was gone from my hole. I begged for him to pound me and he did and I yelled out in pleasure. With each thrust inside of me it brought great waves of pleasure throughout my body. He grabbed tightly on my hips and started to pull me faster on his dick. My dick was painfully hard I knew if I touched it I would cum everywhere. Braden grabbed my cock and stroke it slowly but it was enough from me to moan loud in pleasure and shoot my load onto his hand and hit the wall. He started to pound me harder and harder he grabbed tight on my hair and rammed my hole. He started yell my name loud and then shot his load deep into my ass. We stood there for a while trying to catch our breaths. Then we finally put out clothes back on and we left the theatre. He walked me home and we held hands and just talked about everything. When we got to the front door I turned and faced him.

"Well that was fun" I said then we both laughed.

"Yeah that movie was pretty boring" he said.

"Yeah it was but the after movie was amazing" I said and then we laughed he looked at me and leaned in a gave me a soft kiss on my lips.

"Good night" he said then he left. I walked inside and went to my room and fell on my bed and couldn't help but smile. It seemed like I had been doing a lot more of that recently. Being with him made me happy and not just the sex. Even though that movie was like watching paint dry I still was happy because I got to be with him. I didn't know why I was feeling like that we just met each other but somehow I had this feeling a feeling I that I haven't this much of before.

Authors Note

I just wanted to give a thank you to Kjay 15 for helping me with this chapter you should go read his story's they are really good!


	3. Chapter 3

ANNOUCMENT: This applies to this story and a couple of other of my stories. So it has been a while since I have been on here. I am getting super busy now and don't have a ton of time to come on here. BUT I am defiantly not going to stop doing these stories. It is going to start being just a little longer between updates. BUT when I work on these I don't work on just one. When I do work on these I am working on them all together. In the past I have been doing one story upload and start the next. So from now on I am going to be updating multiple stories at once. It is a lot easier for me to write and edit these all at once. So I have not abandoned these stories it's just going to be a little longer to see the next. But it will defiantly NOT take as long as the last time I update a story.

Cameron`s P.O.V:

I woke up the next day and I felt that everything was alright. As I thought of my time with Braden I couldn't help but smile. I left my room and walked down stairs and into the kitchen. My whole family was sitting down at the table eating breakfast. I sat next to my brother and started to eat I loved having moments like these. I think it was good that we moved here. I knew both of my parents loved me so much and would do anything for me. But when we lived in L.A It was like I was invisible. I never used to think the whole being the middle child thing was true but now I can safely say it is. We continued to sit and eat and talk but then my father said something.

"So we are going to be having a big barbeque today with all our friends and family so you guys need to get dressed." He said we finished eating and then I went into the bathroom. I stripped down to nothing and stepped into the shower. I turned on the hot water and let it fall down onto me waking me up fully. Once I was clean and now fully I awake I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist and walked back down the hall to my room. I dried myself off and picked things for me to wear. I put on a pair of white cargo shorts and a blue plaid shirt keeping the two top buttons open. When I was ready I walked back downstairs and went into the backyard. There were tables and chairs for people to sit and already a lot of people were already there. I walked around and made small talk with people different people.

"Wow you look great" I heard someone say behind me and I knew exactly who it was I turned around and faced Braden.

"You don't look to bad yourself" I said. He was wearing a pair of black cargo shorts and a white V-neck. He pulled me close to him and gave me a hug not caring who was going to see.

"Well having someone like you I have to keep up" he said making me smile. We continued to talk for a long while about everything and anything we wanted to. Finally we got our food and sat down at a table next to Braden. And Kurt McKenzie and Marcus Higgins kids together at a table. I tried to talk with them but mostly I was talking to Braden. Everything was going fine in till an announcement was made.

"Um can I get everybody's attention" my dad said out loud at a table next to ours.

"We first we want to thank all of our really good friends for coming out here today. And since all of ours closest friends our here we thought of what an amazing place and time to tell you all" My mom said. I looked to my brother and sister and they were just as confused as I was.

"Well we wanted to make an announcement that… Roxanne is pregnant we are having another child!" he said excitedly. I looked at my brother and sister and they both had looks of true excitement. My heart felt like it just fell out of my chest. I didn't know what to feel. It was nice to have another brother or sister but I knew once it would be here I would be cast even farther in the dark. I didn't want them to see how I really felt so I just faked it. They walked over to us and then we all came together and gave each other a group hug. Everyone started "Aw" at us I knew for me I was faking it. We sat back down and everyone broke out into talk at all the tables. Everyone was talking but I just sat down and continued eating with my head down. I thought after the heart filled hug we just had no one would notice anything wrong. But Braden was staring at me as I continued to keep quiet and just eat. I couldn't sit there anymore I stood up and walked back to the door to my house. Before walking in I looked around and made sure no one noticed. And no surprise no one was paying any attention to me. I walked into the house and walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. I used the bathroom and I washed my hands. I stared in the mirror and I just wanted to cry but I knew people would notice and I didn't feel like talking. Finally I left the bathroom and walked down the hall. I was walking to the stairs as I passed my room I tried best to keep everything inside. All of a sudden I was pulled into my room by something. It scared me at first and I started to breathe heavily but then realized it was just Braden. I tried my best to hold everything inside but I knew he saw past my lies. My eyes started watering and tears ran down my face. He put his hand on my face and wiped the tears from my face making me cry harder. I wrapped my hands around him and he did the same and started to pat my head as I cried. We just stood there for a while as he held me and I stopped crying we went in the bathroom. I started to wash my face to make it seem like I wasn't crying. Even though we didn't say one word to each other he was making me feel so much better being there for me.

Eventually we went back outside and sat back down at the table nobody noticing we were both gone. I started to talk more but was still upset I wanted to tall Braden how I felt but not with everybody here around us. For the rest of the day people came and went and then eventually everybody left except everybody at my table and Braden included and my parents and their friends at another. I mostly was talking to Braden about anything we wanted. Finally they started to leave and then when Braden was about to leave we made plans to meet each other.

"When do you want to meet?" he asked me.

"In like an about an hour." He nodded and then gave me a hug goodbye. I walked back into the house and so did the rest of my family. We all sat on the couch and our parent started to talk to us.

"So what do you guys think?" my dad asked.

"I can't believe it I I'm not going to be the youngest anymore I can be an older sister finally I am so excited!" my sister excitedly.

"Yeah I can be the even older brother I'm so excited I can help you guys whenever you need it!" my brother said he too extremely excited. I was the only one who wasn't as excited. I could never tell them how I really felt. I never wanted to be that selfish I couldn't tell them how I really felt about it. I realize that it was extremely quiet and they were all staring at me.

"OH I'm so excited to I can't wait I was just thinking about how it's going to be!" I said adding excitement to my voice and I guess it was enough because they seemed to believe me. We sat and talked for a while and then all did our own thing. I told my mom I was going out and she told me the same thing to have fun. I left my house and went to the food truck and saw Braden sitting down at a table. He stood up when he saw me and walked over to me and he gave me a hug. We ordered some food from the truck and sat down at a table.

"So what's wrong?" He asked me.

"I it's… its dumb just forget it" I said

"No its not! Your feelings aren't dumb now tell me what's bothering you!" he said.

"I have a mom and a dad and a brother and sister. And were rich and we have all these things but yet I am still not happy"

"You could have everything in the world and still be sad. But why are you feeling this way?"

"I don't know it's just I feel that… I know they love me it's just I always feel like a stranger at home. I feel like I am just invisible and I am not even there. And I don't know it's just like I don't belong"

"But why?" he asked me.

"It's I am always ignored they don't really care what I do. And they always ignore me but it used to be worse when we lived in L.A. and it was going okay once we moved here but it's like now. I don't really know any more now" I said as my eyes were starting to water and tears ran down my face. He stood up and then sat right next to me and said.

"Well I am sorry you feel that way. And I can't tell you and mean it things aren't going to be a lot different. But if there is one thing I can tell one thing that I know is absolutely true. It's that I am so deeply crazy about you and I will never make you feel ignored and alone. You will never be alone you will always have me." He wiped the tears from my face as I cried and I started to feel so much better. Being with him made me feel so happy we had just met each other not that long ago and I was already falling so hard for him. We walked around for so long it got dark. He walked me home and when we got to my door we stopped and I turned to him.

"Thank you" I said he looked at me confused.

"For what?" he asked.

"For just being there for me" I said.

"I told you I always will be" he leaned in and kissed so softly. We separated and we smiled he pulled me so close to him and then he left and I went to back to my room.


	4. Announcement

Announcement: I just needed to say I need to take a break from this story. I am so sorry I know you guys might love this story but I just need to be able to take a break from it. I refuse to just force something out and post it on here because I know it's not going to be the best that I can write. I just need to figure out where I want to even go with this story. PLEASE if you have any ideas then post them on here at this point I am open to listen to anything. I just don't know what to write. Please bear with me I am not abandoning this I just need to take a break for a while. Please please leave reviews and I will get this story up again as fast as I can.

Alostkid


End file.
